


Your Hands

by myami_eve



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myami_eve/pseuds/myami_eve
Summary: "I hope to hold these warm hands that support me through the fun and hard times forever."I know I missed the January prompt on the NaruHina 2020 .This is my first time writing a fanfiction and this story is on NaruHina (my OTP :3)I always love reading NaruHina fanfiction of AU and lemons etc and I decided to try to write one myself.This is my take on NaruHina 2020 February prompt - Hand and there are 3 parts to it.I hope you enjoy it :)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“I hope to hold your hands that support me through the fun and hard times forever.” 

Hinata's

The first time you held my hands was when I ran from Neji nii-san’s father’s funeral and got lost. I was three at the time. You found me when I was lost in the snow telling me you’ll help me get home. You pulled me along and I remember how warm your hands were. From that day on, you caught my attention.

When I saw you in the village, you were causing mischief. I remember Ko telling me not to get involved with you but the loneliness in your eyes made me want to hold your warm hands again. 

I remember those hands that protected me when I was bullied. You told them not to bully me and helped me. Even though that made you lose your red scarf. I was grateful and you made me smile.

I watched you train daily. Those scars and wounds on your hands were what inspired me. Seeing you doing your best motivated me to do my best even when training with Father was hard, being beaten by Hanabi every time we trained or when Father gave up on me.

During the Chuunin exams when I fought against Neji nii-san, your words of encouragement were like a pair of hands of comfort and that was why I didn’t run away and was able to give my all.  
Those three years when you were gone, I wanted to catch up to you hoping that I could walk and fight beside you. Remembering your warm hands was what kept me going.

When I saw you fight against Pain alone, I could not watch on the sidelines. I ran into the battle, hoping that I could at least be a pair of helping hands to you, like how you always were for me.

I remember The Fourth Great Ninja War and I was glad I could fight beside you. I remember you held my hands firmly and it was comforting. I still remember that time, grateful that I could at least be there to support you, and you thanking me for standing beside you is one of my precious memories.

After the war ended, you were known as the Hero and I was proud of you. I wanted to hold those warm hands of yours but I was worried that I was not qualified. You gained many fans, especially fangirls, and that made me doubt myself more. I kept my distance and stayed friends with you, not bringing up my previous confession to you. I was worried you might reject me and that would mean I could never hope to hold those warm hands of yours again.

When you told me you love me, I was so happy I wanted to run to you and give you a hug. But I stopped myself, knowing that I had a responsibility to fulfil. I'm sorry for hurting you that time. I'm sorry for walking away with Otsutsuki Toneri, causing you to have such a pained face. 

I was so happy, being able to hold your hands after the incident with Otsutsuki Toneri. It was like a dream come true as we went back to Konoha hand in hand. I dreamt of standing beside you and holding those warm comforting hands for so long. 

Day after day, we would go on dates whenever we were both free. You would hold my hand naturally and as our fingers intertwined, you would smile at me. I love holding those big hands in mine. 

I remember the day you knelt down and proposed to me. You held my hands at that time too, and you told me “I want to hold your hands that support me through the fun and hard times forever.” How could I ever say no, when holding that pair of hands was all I ever wanted? 

I was grateful for your hands of support when I was pregnant. I was grateful because you were so considerate and helped me through those tough times. When I had morning sickness, you would pat my back softly. When I couldn’t reach for stuff that was up high or far away, you would help me grab it. You would carry my stuff, knowing that I was having a backache. You would support me with those hands of yours and I was grateful to have you there beside me.

You held my hands during Boruto’s childbirth. You also held my hands during Himawari’s childbirth. Those hands of yours reassured me even though it was painful. I was relieved despite everything because your hands held mine, comforting me.

Even now, I want to hold those big, warm and comforting hands of yours. Those hands that are now burdened with every Konoha villager’s life. I want to be there with you, supporting you with that responsibility of yours. 

Naruto-kun, I want to live my life till the end, hand in hand with you. I love you.


	2. Naruto's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was so dense. How could I have not noticed you supporting me with those hands of yours?”

“I was so dense. How could I have not noticed you supporting me with those hands of yours?”

Naruto's

I hate to admit it, but I don’t remember the first time I held your hands. I always thought you were gloomy, hesitant and weird, but when you cheered me before the Chuunin Final Rounds, that changed my mind. Those words of yours that impacted me, felt like you were supporting me and pushed me forward with those fragile hands of yours. 

When you came to help me when I was fighting Pain, I saw you in a different light. That made me realise that those fragile hands of yours were not as delicate as I thought they were. Your hands were stronger than I thought, as you tried to help me fight against Pain. Although I never want to see you get hurt like that ever again. At that time, I did not know why it hurt so much seeing you get hurt like that.

You slapped me, telling me to get a hold of myself. When I was about to give up, you woke me up, telling me not to forget Neji’s sacrifice. Telling me to stand with you. With that, I firmly held your hands in mine, grateful that you were there beside me.

I saw you knitting the scarf. I saw how much effort you put into that scarf. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it until Sakura-chan told me the meaning behind it - that it meant your love was not easily unraveled like the weaving for the scarf. I was a fool, wasn’t I? I forgot about your confession too. I didn’t realise it until I saw you leave with Otsutsuki Toneri. I thought I had lost you forever. 

I thank from the bottom of my heart for not being too late. You held my hands as we headed back to Earth. From that I knew that you still love me and that I wanted to stay with you till death do us apart.

From then on, I cherished every moment with you. I discovered that I love holding your hands in mine. As we intertwined our fingers together, I was filled with warmth. When I saw you smile back at me, I knew you felt the same. 

When I was going to propose to you, I was going to hold those soft but strong hands of yours in mine. I was nervous and holding your hands in mine, gave me confidence. When you said yes, I was the happiest man in the world. You told me, “Naruto-kun, I would be honoured to be with you, holding your hands and supporting you through it all.” You don’t know how much that meant to me.

Seeing you having such a hard time with pregnancy pained me. I did my best to support you through those times and I was sorry that all I could do was be there for you. But you told me that you were glad I was there for you whilst holding my hands. I saw the sincerity that was reflected in your eyes and that made me love you more. 

I wanted to help relieve you of your pain during childbirth. I knew I couldn’t do much but hold your hands and when I did, you gave me a smile and that made me smile back. 

I was grateful to you. I remember all those times when you gave me words of encouragement when we were young. Those words of yours were like a pair of hands pushing me from the back, supporting me. And now, you still do but instead of supporting from behind, you are standing here beside me. You are holding my hands in yours. You knew that being a Hokage was tough and still, you hold my hands firmly in yours. I promise to myself that I would never let go of those hands of yours.

Hinata, thank you for standing with me. Now and forever, stay with me. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be a bit lemon/smut ~ Don't read if you don't like reading those =w=


	3. Lemon ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part would have some lemons (smut) in it. Stop if you don't want to read something like that. And.... this is my first time writing something like this..... It's quite short because I kept it simple. Not sure if it's good or bad... Just leave a comment of what you think. Thank you! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I am writing this from Hinata's POV by the way :)

The nights when we would get intimate, I love how your hands would caress my body so gently. You would caress my cheeks as we kiss passionately. As your hands removed my clothes, I could feel your heat through them. You would get so passionate and roughly played with my bosom and tease my nipples. I love it when you do that and my pink buds would get hard. 

Your hands would tease me as you slowly move down towards my center. You would feel me through my fabric, making me feel good with your fingers. You would make me wetter with your two fingers as you insert them into me and move it in and out. Doing that made me feel ecstasy.

Everytime when you were going to enter me with your member, you would intertwine your hands in mine. I love it when you do that. It made me feel so loved and connected to you. I was able to feel your passionate love for me.

On nights when I am bold, I would be on top and ride you. When we would move together rhythmically in sync, you would tighten your grips on my thighs, it made me feel pleasure and proud of myself. From that, I could tell that you were enjoying it as much as I was. I was happy being able to pleasure you as much as you pleasure me. 

After we both climax and lay beside each other, you would hold my hands in yours as we lulled into sleep. I felt so much warmth from you as I cuddled to your chest. 

When I wake up in the mornings, the first sensation I feel is your arms around me and your hand on my waist and another holding my hands. Everyday, I would wake up smiling, knowing that you are beside me. I would wake up and admire your features, never getting over how perfect they were. Your whiskers over your face, your jawline, your lips. I would smile and as you slowly wake up, I would greet you with a peck on your lips. 

I love those hands of yours. Those hands that make me feel so much passion and love. That brings me so much pleasure and ecstasy. 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing for the March too! Hope to see you guys soon! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Next POV will be Naruto's. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Hinata's POV! 
> 
> Enjoy your day too \^o^/


End file.
